Question: Express $0.29$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.29$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $2$ $C9$ The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenths. Two tenths can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$. The number $C9$ is in the hundredths place, so we have nine hundredths. Nine hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C9}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{C9}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{C9}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{2C9}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 29/100 be simplified?]